


needles and static and stutters

by springinbeom (lovecheolmotion)



Series: nature ; introspection [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, City Boys, Gen, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Other, Summer Nights, Thunder - Freeform, a cheesy line or two, he just wants to study, introspective taehyun, persistent beomgyu, taegyu, taehyun acknowledge ur feelings, they're in a tropical country hence the messy weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecheolmotion/pseuds/springinbeom
Summary: Thunder rumbled onto the static connection from Beomgyu’s line, Taehyun counting 1, 2, 3—He heard the thunder rumble again, this time from outside his window. He breathed out, grip tightening on his phone. “Hyung, I’m—”“I just want to drop off some food for you, Hyunnie.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: nature ; introspection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967839
Kudos: 21





	needles and static and stutters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ Scared of Happy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Sd1Byw7NdA) of Fifth Harmony.
> 
> Warning for graphic explanations of a heavy thunderstorm.

Thunder rumbles lowly at the distance.

Taehyun looked up from his book, tilting his head towards his window and frowning. He cocked his head to the side, clicked his tongue, and sighed. He stood up from his old kitchen chair, its legs wobbling precariously which makes a creaking noise. It looks like it’s about to give up underneath him every time he sits there.

Taehyun sighed. He doesn’t have a spare chair left anymore, and he’s using the same chair for eating at the dining table too. He tries not to think about his near-empty wallet that would be insufficient for a purchase of a plastic chair as well. There are still two weeks left before the end of the month and he’s on a tight budget.

He goes outside his room and pads over towards the kitchen, eyes peeled open for a particular blue pail. He pursed his lips, annoyance settling in. He needs to find the pail before the rain starts pouring relentlessly. The roof of his apartment is filled with holes and he’s done a decent job of using a cheap roof sealant, but there’s this one persistent hole by the ceiling that Taehyun couldn’t reach which _irks_ him. So, he regresses. He does the peaceful alternative, which is studiously placing a pail by the leak every time it rains.

The problem is, Taehyun can’t find the pail. The other problem is that he needs to study right now, cramming everything thing for this entire day in preparation for his finals in less than 17 hours because he had been working for the better part of the week to cover his needed allowance for the rent and his necessities. He hadn’t slept for more than 5 hours for every day of the past week, it’s only Sunday in the late afternoon but he wants to rest. Being a sophomore in college is a lot of work.

Breathing through his nose, he tries not to let his irritation settle in him, as it would only affect his focus on studying. He finally spotted the wretched pail inside the cupboard under the sink, jumping away from a stray cockroach that crawled out when he opened it. He grabbed his left slipper and flung it on the pest, cringing at the mess it made. He’ll have to clean it up as well. As if on cue, the rain started pouring right then. He felt a drop or two on top of his head as he realized that he’s standing underneath the hole that he’s been meaning to put the pail on under, proving to be the final hassle of this day for him. He tongues his cheek because he’ll have to clean the cockroach mess as well, so be damned. He grabs the broom and dustpan, sweeping the pest and chucking it into the trash bin. 

He then placed the pail in its rightful place, staring at it dumbly. He listened to the rhythmical pitter-patter of the water hitting the bottom of the pail, blinking at it once, twice before looking at the ceiling where the leak is. _I’m lucky I get to have a roof over my head and a proper job even if I’m all alone._

He averted his gaze away from the ceiling and turned around, heading back into his room. As he sat down slowly on his rickety chair, he takes one look at his hastily written notes and highlighter that’s about to lose its ink, neon yellow fading on paper. He takes a deep breath and flips a page on his book, the chilly gust going in through the open window by his study table.

The lightning came first before the thunder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A long bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. 

It lit up the dark bedroom as Taehyun quivered in fear on his bed. He had his blanket drawn up to his nose, as his anxious eyes kept watch. He awoke at the sound of rumbling thunder, as he squinted at his open window where his curtain was swaying wildly brought by the gust of cold wind. He belatedly realized that his body was trembling because of the sudden drop in temperature, where hours prior he was sweating bullets due to the humid air. _Summer nights are so unpredictable._

He opened up his blanket under his pillow, kicking it lazily to unfold it. Once settled, he looked back again to his window when the lightning showed itself. The resounding thunder followed suit, all crackles and electricity. He winced, shutting his eyes as he wished for it to stop. He looked at his ceiling when he heard the rain start to splatter on the roof, gradually dinging off it that Taehyun’s quite afraid it would cause holes on his ceiling. He averted his gaze back to his open window and saw that the ferocious wind had gone south, carrying the rain directly into Taehyun’s room.

He bit his lip, trying to muster up the courage to stand up and close his window. He can’t have his carpeted floor get soaked by the rain; his mother would fuss over him and he’ll never hear the end of it. Only the occasional rumbling of thunder remained, leaving his room dark without the streaks of lightning. He pushed his blanket to the side, his thighs getting goosebumps from the sudden exposure to the breeze that went in from the window.

Taehyun inched closer towards the window, cautious steps inaudible. He peeked over the ledge, rain pouring angrily once again. His eyes widened.

A streak of lightning illuminated the dark street across their house and he first heard the faint sound of an engine starting before he saw the car of his father speed out of their garage and onto the road, never looking back. He caught sight of his mother out on the lawn, devastation on her face clear as day. She looked at the direction where the car sped away, tears mingling with raindrops on her cheeks. Her face was contorted onto that of anguish and absolute ruin.

Taehyun was twelve years old. He was still a kid, but a perceptive one at that. He knew all about his parents’ hushed fights behind closed doors and all the pretense whenever visitors or other relatives are around. The walls talk, he can hear everything. 

It doesn’t mean he wants to acknowledge it, though. Denying reality and keeping up with the pretense is much easier than dealing with the cold, hard truth. He knows his mother will make up some excuse in the morning and he knows he’ll accept it—a bitter pill that’s getting easier to swallow. He will eventually believe his lies anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why are you so persistent? Don’t come, it’s raining hard.”

“Since when did the weather hinder me from visiting you? Nothing can stop me, Taehyun.”

Taehyun rolled his eyes at the bold declaration, thankful that Beomgyu can’t see him. The elder’s voice sounded distant over the phone as if the device’s microphone is away from his mouth. The heavy downfall makes him hard to hear as well. 

He shouldn’t be surprised at Beomgyu’s sudden visit, they’ve known each other for so long. He does this sometimes, right when Taehyun least expects it—and exactly when he needs it.

It’s been two hours since the downpour started and it hasn’t slacked its pace since. He looked out of his window, the sun had long set and the dim lamppost crept upon his pillows by the bed. He scratches his leg from underneath his table, feeling a slight bump from a mosquito bite that he dug his nail onto. _Stupid bloodsuckers._

“You’re so dramatic, hyung,” Taehyun scoffed. He wanted to decline in a teasing manner then maybe Beomgyu will get the hint. Taehyun is too uneasy to be a good host right now, foot-tapping restlessly. Admittedly, he missed the older—it had been weeks since they last hung out but having social interactions isn’t in his best interest at this time.

“You don’t want me to come, don’t you,” Beomgyu said, no malice in his tone. He probably adjusted the phone since his voice is audible now. Taehyun froze, foot immediately stopping. He pursed his lips and tried to swallow the lump on his throat. _Why does he know me well, damn it._

Thunder rumbled onto the static connection from Beomgyu’s line, Taehyun counting _1, 2, 3—_

He heard the thunder rumble again, this time from outside his window. He breathed out, grip tightening on his phone. “Hyung, I’m—”

“I just want to drop off some food for you, Hyunnie.” Beomgyu sounded matter-of-fact with underlying care laced in his tone, but Taehyun knew that he was internally pouting.

“But hyung, I’m studying right now…” Taehyun trailed off, feeling helpless. He knows that Beomgyu’s persistence won’t die down anytime soon and the thought of food made his stomach grumble. Oh, right. He hasn’t eaten since an earlier breakfast of a single bread slice and a glass of water. Beomgyu sounded close enough to his apartment too, so Taehyun can’t rack up any more reasons to not accommodate him. He wouldn’t want the older to be soaked up in the rain either as he only uses the bus to get to him.

Beomgyu didn’t seem to have heard though, as Taehyun heard the rumpling of a plastic bag and the former’s click of the tongue, seemingly distant. He furrowed his eyebrows, resignation evident on his stature. He knows he can’t do anything about Beomgyu’s spontaneous visit now, since he will benefit from it too. He felt more agitated by the second.

“Sorry, I accidentally stepped on a puddle.” Beomgyu’s disgruntled voice came after a beat, and he can visualize the elder’s furrowed eyebrows. Taehyun bit his lip.

He looked at his open book, seeing that he’s almost done studying. He knows he’s got nothing else to do as an excuse to keep him busy that Beomgyu won’t have more reasons to fill up his time. Taehyun wanted to mope this evening, tiredness weighing him down but keeping him awake. 

“Fine, you can come,” Taehyun sighed.

Beomgyu laughs, a tinkling sound stark against the pouring that makes Taehyun’s stomach turn into knots. “I would have even if you didn’t want me to.”

Taehyun ended the call abruptly. His throat felt dry as his mouth formed a thin line as he tried to calm his erratic heart. He closed his book with a silent thud, keeping his notes and materials away. He would have to deal with the remaining notes to study tomorrow. For now, he proceeds to flop himself onto his bed, facing the ceiling. He’ll let himself have the remaining half-hour before Beomgyu arrives. 

Summer evenings when the drizzle comes is the perfect time to be melancholic, Taehyun thinks. It’s searingly hot in the mornings and chillingly cold in the evenings. When he sleeps, he keeps his feet out of the blanket because it’s hot when he tucks it in. He subconsciously wriggled his toes, blinking at the ceiling. The wall fan whirring suddenly grasped his attention, and he’s thankful that it’s still functional to keep the mosquitoes away. _I ought to get the window screen patched up somehow._

His thoughts drift back to his anticipated visitor. It’s a territory that he’s grown to be a stranger to and he’s not quite sure what he should do. As he drummed his fingertips that are clasped together, Taehyun concluded that his plan of action is one he knows best―keep Beomgyu at arm’s length until he figures out what’s going on in the elder’s mind.

His stomach grumbled again, loudly this time. He knows it’s not healthy for him to be starving like this frequently—it’s not like he’s doing it deliberately. He’s just been busy for the whole time that he’s been awake for this day, which consisted of him doing house chores and folding his dry clothes from the clothesline when he did his laundry the day before, then finally sitting down to study. He has some food stock in his cupboard, which is mainly canned goods and some instant ramen. His fridge has pitchers filled with water, which he diligently drinks because he takes care of himself still. And maybe because Beomgyu will rat his ear out if he doesn’t.

Taehyun sits up suddenly, remembering the blue pail that he set up earlier to keep the ceiling leak at bay. He’s sure as hell going to be nagged at by Beomgyu, who will say that the accumulated water is the reason why there’s a lot of mosquitoes in his apartment. He isn’t wrong, but Taehyun won’t say that to him though. He sets out to the dark living room, flipping the light switch on as he tuts at how it blinks thrice before turning on fully. _Stupid fuse… expensive too._

He turns to enter the tiny kitchen with the lone circular plastic table, and he sees the chip and wear of the furniture out of old age. It’ll have to make do for now. _I guess we can sit on the floor by the living room._ He lifted the marbles-filled jar that’s sitting on top of the low table at the center of the tiny space, putting it aside to make space for the food that’s about to arrive. He grabs the two-seat cushions from his wooden sofa and placed it on the floor across each other. He sits and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> I've come back after months... I've always had a sporadic creative process. It's quite challenging to write this as I had intended for it to be longer, but I think I might be more of a short story writer...
> 
> I hope you all have a good day <3


End file.
